Cochinos celos
by Anne Darket
Summary: De como los cochinos celos acaban con los buenos polvos. SasuNaru x NaruSasu. One-shot, Yaoi, "Lemon" y mucho fluffy.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama no me ha querido vender los derechos de autor, pero seguro el SasuNaru x NaruSasu triunfará.

**Cochinos celos**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Sasuke estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el colchón, la única prenda que traía puesta era un bóxer de color añil cuya tela hacía destacar su bien formado trasero. Esperaba pacientemente que Naruto saliera del baño y al ver que ese momento no llegaría pronto, se puso a leer la reseña de la película que irían a ver aquélla noche.

Después de casi media hora sintió un peso sobre su espalda, se arqueó bruscamente al percibir el aliento caliente del joven Uzumaki cerca de su cuello y suprimió un gemido cuando la lengua de su compañero jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Iba a insultarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo porque aquélla traviesa lengua comenzó un recorrido por su espalda. La piel húmeda del abdomen de Naruto rozó contra la de Sasuke y fue cuando este se percató de que el chico sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cadera que se resbalaba a cada movimiento.

– ¡Ah dobe! – fue lo único que pudo articular el Uchiha cuando Naruto bajó de un tirón el bóxer. La lengua ya había llegado a donde acaba la espalda. El rubio separó las nalgas de Sasuke y hundió su músculo bucal dentro de ellas, justo en la entrada estrecha y cuya calidez le recibió gratamente.

– ¡Joder!

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó en un jadeo el rubio con cierto tono sensual que provocó en la erección de Sasuke una dosis de placer.

Tuvo que reducir por la falta de aire un _"Si no me gustara no dejaría que siguieras" _a un _"¡SÍ!"._

– ¿Dónde… has aprendido… a… ¡ah! hacer eso? – preguntó con mucho trabajo Sasu mientras la lengua se hundía más y el aliento caliente de Naruto se expandía por su culo.

El oji-azul se detuvo un momento para responder con el poco aliento que le quedaba:

– ¿Dónde? Querrás decir con quién. – He ahí la prueba de que el sexo debilita las neuronas.

Y para pronto el menor de los Uchiha se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

– Esa es alguna clase de broma. – El tono furioso que usó, cabreó a Naruto quien seguía sorprendido ante su astuta _(TONTA) _respuesta.

– Lo aprendí y punto. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? No es de tu incumbencia. – Gritó, indignado por la acusación.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, se paró sobre el suelo frío, tomó por el resorte su bóxer para subirlo hasta su lugar y salió con toda la dignidad que pudo. Se encerró en la habitación continua y no quería admitirlo, sin embargo, eso le había herido. Desfilaron por su mente un montón de imágenes: Naruto con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, Naruto con Shikamaru, Naruto con Neji, Naruto con Gaara… Naruto con media Konoha y algunos visitantes de esta. Orgías completas tras su Naruto.

Oficialmente estaba celoso.

-- Dos Horas Después --

Tocó por décima vez la puerta. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le había dicho a Sasuke.

– Abre la puerta por favor.

Sasuke al otro lado tenía trancada la puerta con una silla bajo la manija ésta.

– ¡NO! – Dijo al fin, no obstante, sabía que su querido rubio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Bien, pues derribaré la puerta.

Entonces, justo cuando el rubio estamparía su cuerpo contra la puerta, se abrió repentinamente y cayó de bruces dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

– Eso me dolió teme.

Naruto se arrodilló y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos oscuros (nublados por la ira) de su pareja.

– Me da gusto.

– ¿Por qué te has enojado?

– Todavía preguntas. – Dijo burlón Sasu-chan.

– ¿No quieres saber con quién lo aprendí?

– Como dijiste: no es de mi incumbencia.

– Hice mal en decirte… bueno… lo que te dije. Lo aprendí con Jiraiya, lo escribió en uno de sus libros y aunque a mí me pareció repulsiva la idea al principio… – la excusa _(la verdad) _se quedó a medias porque los brazos de Sasuke pusieron en pie al jinchuriki y sus labios buscaron con rapidez los de Naruto. ¡Oh! Jamás volvería a dejar pasar dos horas antes de probar la boca del portador del kyubi. – Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi disculpa.

– Eso quiere decir que después de la película deberás acabar con lo que empezaste.

**FIN**

**-- EXTRA --**

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, así reaccionaste cuándo me preguntaste con quién había sido mi primer beso.- Dijo Naru-chan pensativamente.

– El hecho de que me haya ido tanto tiempo no significa que el derecho de propiedad que tengo sobre ti haya expirado.

– Teme, tú no tienes ningún derecho de propiedad sobre mí, en cualquier momento me puedo ir con otra persona si yo así lo decido.

El paso ligero de Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Eso crees? Bueno, entonces el reglamentado sexo de tres veces por día cambiara radicalmente a uno por mes y te puedes ir con quien quieras que ya buscaré a otro.

– Sasu-chaaaan, sabes que lo que yo digo son sólo tonterías.- Rió tontamente rascándose la cabeza. Ya había pasado por una abstinencia de buenos polvos y, definitivamente, no quería una segunda.

– Lo único que sé es que tú eres mío.

Lo besó con ternura transmitiendo un mensaje que sólo podía descifrar Naruto: "Porque tú siempre tuviste y tendrás derecho de propiedad sobre mí".

**-- FIN DEL EXTRA --**

Bueno mi segundo NaruSasu x SasuNaru fic.

Con el EXTRA promociono el primero de mis Naruto-slash-fics que se llama: ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

Ahora ve a GO!

Naru y Sasu piden un review ;D así que no los hagas esperar.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
